Regrets & Redemption
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Five years ago Team Rocket attacked Pallet Town and killed Delia, Ash's mother. Now, on the eve of a major Pokémon tournament, Misty searches for Ash in the hopes of bringing him back home. Contains strong laguage and death. Pokéshipping.
1. A Sorrowful Gathering

Hello, Fanfiction! Xtreme Gamer here with something new down the pipeline. A few early notes as bout story. It takes place roughly five years after Black and White, so the characters featured are aged from late teens to early twenties. And as usual I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 1: A Sorrowful Gathering**

At first glance Pallet Town resembled any small town found in the Pokémon world. Friendly townsfolk went about their daily lives, always willing to offer assistance with a smile. No one could ever imagine anything tragic befalling this peaceful town.

And yet those who were familiar with Pallet Town knew nothing could be further from the truth.

Though it appeared to be peaceful and carefree the town itself was recovering from a great tragedy, all the while hiding a devastating secret, a secret known to a few outsiders. One of the outsiders in question happened to be visiting a very special place in town that day.

"Coming back here never gets any easier," a young woman commented. She was standing in front of what used to be a house, but had since been destroyed. Down by her feet a Marill stood. The Aqua Mouse Pokémon looked at the house remains, a sad forlorn look on her face. A sad squeak escaped her lips.

"I know. I miss them too," the woman said.

"We all do, Misty," someone said. The woman turned around, brushing some of her orange hair out of her eyes. She smiled slightly as she saw who had called to her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Brock," Misty said. The former Gym Leader of Pewter City turned Pokémon doctor approached his friend and the two shared a brief hug before turning their attention back to the destroyed house.

"I can't believe it's been five years," Brock commented.

"I know, but the pain is still as fresh as it was back then," Misty added. She walked up to the house remains and knelt down in front of a small moss-covered stone. She then brushed the moss away, revealing an inscription on the stone.

**Delia Ketchum**

**Devoted friend. You shall be missed.**

**RIP**

A few tears fell from the corners of Misty's eyes as she read what was written on the tombstone. Brock could tell seeing this was difficult for her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone," she said, doing her best to fight back the tears. "She was like… a second mother to me."

"Trust me, I feel the same way," Brock agreed.

"Damn Team Rocket. I never thought they'd stoop that low," Misty swore. Five years ago Giovanni lead a Team Rocket assault on Pallet Town. After Ash brought an end to his takeover of the Unova region Giovanni sought revenge, and what better way than to strike Ash's home. The attack was brutal with many people suffering severe injuries. But what hurt the most was when Giovanni turned his rage on Delia, Ash's mother. When the woman refused to reveal the location of her son Giovanni had her killed. Thankfully the organization hadn't been seen since that day, but the damage had since been done.

"I just wish there was something I could have done. Maybe if I were here I… I could have stopped him," Misty said.

"You don't know that. For all we know you may have ended up another casualty," Brock refuted.

"Yeah… you may be right," Misty relented. The two of them remained silent for a while before Misty spoke again.

"I wonder… do you think he's been back here since that day?" Misty wondered.

"If he has no one knows," Brock replied. "I can't begin to imagine what he's gone through."

"I know. I just… it's hard to believe that all of Pallet Town would just turn on him like that… especially when he needed them the most," Misty said. "Poor Ash." The attack left everyone looking for answers, as well as someone to blame. Unfortunately the blame fell all on one person… Ash Ketchum. Because of his history with Team Rocket everyone saw his ongoing battle with them as the main reason Giovanni targeting them, and so he was vilified in the eyes of his own hometown. Because of that he left and had not been heard from since. No trace of him remained in Pallet Town, not even his Pokémon.

"How could they do that? Don't they know it wasn't his fault?" Misty questioned.

"In their eyes it is, and to them that's all that matters," Brock explained. "It's not fair, but that's how it is."

"We thought you two would be here already." Brock and Misty turned around and spotted the rest of Ash's former traveling companions. First was May, a Pokémon coordinator from the Hoenn region, and her brother Max. Second was Dawn, also a Pokémon coordinator. She hailed from the Sinnoh region. Finally, from the Unova region, was Cilan, a Pokémon coinsurer, and Iris, a Dragon master-in-training. Misty and Brock greeted them with warm smiles.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Misty said.

"Max and I may not have known her as well as you two did, but we felt it was only right if we came a paid our respects," May explained.

"Same for us," Dawn agreed, speaking for herself, Iris and Cilan. "We only got to know her through stories Ash told us."

"I know Ash would appreciate it if he were here," Brock said.

"Speaking of him, has anyone heard from him?" Iris asked. Her question was met with saddened eyes, giving her the answer without the need for words.

"So he hasn't even been allowed to come back and mourn his mother?" Iris questioned.

"As far as we know he hasn't," Brock replied.

"The bitter sting of loss only made worse by the abandoning of those he grew to love and trust. I can only imagine what he must be going through," Cilan stated.

"But it wasn't his fault! Why can't they see that?!" Max yelled.

"Things like this take time," May told him.

"I'm actually with Max on this one. It's been over five years since the attack. It's time for them to realize Ash is just as much a victim as they are," Iris said.

"That's easier said than done. Many people here believe Ash doesn't deserve any forgiveness," Misty said.

"Well if you ask me they're acting like a bunch of kids," Iris spat. That comment was followed by silence. Eventually Max spoke up.

"Has anyone thought about looking for him?" he questioned. In truth this was something everyone considered doing, but with no leads it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Believe us, Max, we'd love to go out and look for Ash, but there's too much ground for us to cover," Brock explained.

"We have no idea what region he's in. For all we know he could have fled to Sinnoh or Hoenn, or maybe he's still somewhere here in Kanto. Or maybe he's gone to a region we've yet to discover. Any way you look at it there's too much space to cover and not enough time to cover it," Misty added. Max hung his head. As much as he hated hearing it he knew they were right.

"Do you think… we'll ever see him again?" Dawn wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope we do," Brock answered. Right then Misty's phone started ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

"Damn. It's the Gym," she swore. "No doubt wondering when I'm coming back." She excused herself from the group and answered her phone.

"I thought she had sisters to help run the Gym," Iris assumed.

"She does, though only one helps with the Gym," Brock stated.

"What do you mean?" Iris questioned.

"Misty is the youngest of four sisters. The oldest, Daisy, helps out as best she can, but the other two, Lily and Violet, spend more time at the beauty salon than the Gym," Brock explained.

"Oh man, that's messed up," Dawn commented.

"Indeed. My brothers and I make sure to share the Gym duties equally between us. I can only imagine what it must be like for Misty to only have one sister out of three assist with Gym duties," Cilan said. By now Misty's phone call was coming to an end.

"Fine. I'll see you when I get home." And with that she hung up and rejoined the group.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Let me guess… Daisy, right?" Brock assumed.

"Yeah. As usual Lily and Violet are busy wasting their damn time at the beauty salon and Daisy is having a hard time keeping up with the number of challengers we've got coming through," Misty sighed. "I swear those other two are about as useless as they come."

"Do they just not know what being a Gym leader means?" Cilan questioned.

"At times I don't even think they know what being a trainer means," Misty replied. "If they would spend half as much time training their Pokémon than they do prettying themselves up they'd be halfway decent Gym Leaders."

"Have you considered forcing them to stay at the Gym and train?" Dawn suggested.

"We've done everything outside of locking them in the Gym and throwing away the key," Misty said. "And before you ask, yes, we have considered that as an option."

"So, now what?" Iris inquired.

"I have to head back and help Daisy. I just wouldn't feel right leaving her back there to deal with all this by herself," Misty responded.

"Don't sweat it, Misty. We understand," Brock assured her. Misty felt bad about having to leave so suddenly, but she was glad they understood.

"Say hi to Professor Oak and Tracey for me, okay," she requested.

"You got it," Brock said. After saying goodbye to everyone Misty walked back to the road in front of the remains of the Ketchum house. There, sitting by a lone tree, was her bike. She carefully placed Marill in the basket before climbing on and pedaling away. Before getting too far away she stopped and looked back.

"_Ash… Where are you?"_ With that thought in her mind she continued on her way back home, hoping that Daisy had managed to keep things somewhat under control during her absence.

* * *

A gathering of friends has revealed a painful past incident that has left them with a feeling of emptyness. Just where is Ash, the energetic and head-strong Pallet Town trainer that binds them together? Find out in the next chapter of **Regrets & Redemption**!

Please review


	2. A Gym Divided

**Chapter 2: A Gym Divided**

"Well, here we are." It had taken a while but Misty finally arrived back home. Staring at the large building in front of her Misty couldn't help but let an annoyed sigh escape her lips. She recalled a time when the sight of the facility with the large Dewgong structure over the entranceway would fill her with pride. Nowadays it was a reminder of the turmoil that resided within.

"Might as well get this over with," she said. She walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Immediately the cold air from inside the Gym washed over her, giving her goosebumps. Once the feeling passed misty stepped inside. Looking around she noticed the waiting area was empty.

"Daisy must have been able to handle all the challengers that came through while I was gone," she assumed. She continued further in and soon found herself standing in front of the massive pool that served as the Gym's battlefield as well as the storage area for the Gym's Pokémon. She then grabbed Marill's Poké Ball and called out the Aqua Mouse Pokémon.

"Go on and join the other Pokémon," Misty said. Marill let out a happy squeak before jumping into the pool and vanishing beneath the water. Misty smiled as she watched her Pokémon vanish underwater.

"Well it's about time you got your ass back here!" Unfortunately for Misty she didn't have the same luxury that her Pokémon did.

"And here I thought I'd be able to avoid those two," she groaned. Turning around Misty was met with the unwelcome sight of Lily and Violet.

"And just how long did you plan on making us wait for you to get back?!" Lily scolded. "This job isn't easy, you know!"

"Really, I never would have guessed," Misty mockingly replied. "I thought any idiot could walk in and be a Gym Leader, but I guess you two proved that theory wrong."

"Hey! We are Gym Leaders!" Violet argued. "We do our part around here!" That one comment made Misty's blood boil.

"Don't give me that shit! If it weren't for me and Daisy the League would have shut down this Gym years ago! In fact it's because you two won't get off your collective asses and actually be Gym Leaders that the Gym has been struggling lately!" Misty chastised. Now it was Lily and Violet's turns to be furious.

"You'd better watch your damn mouth!" Lily warned.

"You know she can't help herself," Violet stated. "All that time she spent traveling with Ash… some of his bad influence must have rubbed off on her." At that moment Misty's anger almost became uncontrollable. There was one thing that set her off more than anything else in the entire world, and that was when someone talked down on Ash in her presence. Unfortunately it was something Lily and Violet were quite good at. They knew it was the one thing they could say that would really get to Misty and they used every opportunity they had to do so.

"Don't you ever… **EVER**… speak about Ash like that again," Misty seethed. The two sisters smirked. This was just the reaction they were hoping for.

"You know it's true. He's nothing but trouble. I mean, look at what happened in Pallet Town," Lily stated.

"You know damn well that wasn't his fault!" Misty roared.

"Really? They tell us, why did Team Rocket go to Pallet Town and ask for him by name, huh? Can you answer that for us, Misty?" Violet challenged.

"You know damn well I don't know that!" Misty yelled.

"Come on, Misty. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. They did it because he's been fighting against them for years," Lily said. "Ever since he became a Pokémon trainer he's been fighting against Team Rocket. It was only a matter of time before they got tired of his constant meddling and did something about it."

"Yeah. If he had just left them alone then his mother may still be alive today," Violet added. It took ever fiber in Misty's being to not walk over to her sisters and beat them within an inch of their lives at that moment.

"I'm only going to say this once… you had better be careful with the next words that come out of your damn mouths if you know what's good for you" Misty warned.

"You know, we don't like being threatened," Lily said.

"No we don't. And besides, what are you going to do about it?" Violet taunted.

"She won't have to do anything." Both Lily and Violet froze while Misty let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh shit," Violet swore. She and Lily turned around and saw that Daisy, the eldest of the four sisters, had entered the room, and she looked none too happy.

"H-Hey Daisy," Lily stuttered.

"Don't you 'Hey Daisy' me!" she yelled, causing Lily and Violet to flinch. "I leave you two to look after the Gym while I'm gone and instead I come back and find you tormenting Misty again!"

"But Daisy…"

"Shut up! You two have said enough!" the eldest Waterflower scolded. "I swear if you two would put half as much effort into learning how to be actual trainers as you do into tormenting Misty then maybe I wouldn't have to keep chewing your asses out constantly!" Before continuing with Lily and Violet Daisy turned to Misty.

"Sorry I wasn't around to warn you ahead of time," she apologized. "Thanks to these two good-for-nothings I had to rush my Pokémon to the Center to get them checked up."

"Were they okay?" Misty inquired, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, they were fine. Just a bit exhausted," Daisy replied. "Of course they wouldn't be that way if a certain two should-be Gym Leaders weren't so lazy!"

"Come on, Daisy. Give us a break," Lily whined.

"Yeah Daisy. After all they do _**so much**_ for the Gym I wouldn't want them to overexert themselves," Misty stated mockingly.

"Goodness me, you are so right, Misty. I am so sorry. You two must be exhausted with all the work you've been doing. Please, take the rest of the day off," Daisy mocked. Their responses angered Lily and Violet.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Violet griped.

"And yet you two find some kind of humor and enjoyment out of doing things like this to Misty every chance you get!" Daisy replied, her demeanor becoming serious once again. This was an argument Misty had seen play itself out time after time. She had hoped they would eventually cease, but as time passed they only grew in frequency and intensity. Before it could continue, though, a loud beeping noise echoed throughout the Gym. Lilly looked at her watch and gasped.

"Shit! We need to get to the salon before it closes," she stated.

"Oh damn, I completely forgot about that," Violet said. The two of them ran by their sisters and headed for the front door.

"Get your asses back here!" Daisy demanded.

"Just let them go, Daisy. The less I have to see of them the better," Misty spat. Daisy wanted to go after them and give them a piece of her mind, but decided against it for Misty's sake. Instead she, like Misty had before her, called her Pokémon out of their Poké Balls. One by one Seaking, Dewgong and Luverin, her Luvdisc all appeared.

"Take the rest of the day off. I'll make sure there won't be any more challengers," she told them. A chorus of happy cries followed as the Pokémon dove into the pool.

"They look well," Misty commented.

"Yeah, especially considering the lack of help I get," Daisy responded. "I swear those two get more and more useless every damn day."

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I don't mean to put all the pressure of ruining the Gym on you every time I leave," Misty apologized. The eldest Waterflower shook her head in response.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," she said. "If anything this is showing me what it was like for you when we left you to run the Gym while we went off on that year-long cruise, so if anything I should be apologizing to you."

"Even so I feel bad that the so-called 'help' I leave you with is really no help at all," Misty said.

"That's not your fault. If anything I should have been stricter with them about their Gym Leader duties, but I made the mistake of turning a blind eye to what they were doing, and now that's coming back to bite me in the ass," Daisy explained. "You know, I've actually considered kicking them out of the Gym. I mean, if they're not going to help then why have them around."

"Do you really think that's the right thing to do? I mean, they may be pains in the ass but they're still our sisters," Misty commented.

"I know, and believe me when I say I don't want thing to come to that, but at this rate they're not going to leave me with much choice," Daisy replied. Misty didn't reply. Instead she sighed and walked towards one of the Gym walls. Daisy watched as she stopped in front of a group of pictures mounted on the wall. Many of them were of the four Waterflower sisters during better times, but there were a few of Misty, Ash and their other friends while they were on their travels.

"What happened to us?" Misty wondered out loud. "We used to be so close but now… it's like I don't even know them anymore." Daisy walked over and stood next to Misty.

"I don't know. It seems like ever since Team Rocket launched that attack on Pallet Town some people have just gone crazy," Daisy commented. "They're doing what they can to find some reason why, or someone to blame for the state of things."

"And Ash is bearing the brunt of it," Misty said.

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. The two stood there in silence for a bit.

"It's not fair." Suddenly hearing Misty speak Daisy turned to her younger sister and saw a familiar sight, though unlike normal Misty wasn't even trying to fight the tears back.

"Oh, Misty…"

"It wasn't his fault, why should he have to bear all the blame?" Misty questioned. Daisy could tell Misty needed her support right then, so she put her arm around her weeping sister and pulled her close. Misty just placed her head on Daisy's shoulder and let the tears fall.

"It wasn't his fault! He didn't cause any of this!" Misty cried. Daisy said nothing. She just held Misty and let her cry on her shoulder.

"_Oh Misty… you've been holding all this in for long enough. It's time to let it all out…"_ Daisy was glad there were no more Gym battles scheduled for the day. It would give her the time she needed to help her heart-broken sister get through the rest of the day.

* * *

The events of the Pallet Town attack have affected more than just those in the town itself, as shown by the state of affairs in the Cerulean Gym. Will the four sisters ever be close again? Or will the Gym continue to be split down the middle? Find out in the next chapter of **Regrets & Redemption**!

Please review


	3. A Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter 3: A Slip of the Tongue**

"Okay, Starmie! Let's finish this with Water Gun!" A smile graced Misty's face as she watched her beloved Starmie defeat her opponent's final Pokémon with a powerful and well-aimed Water Gun.

"Stoutland is unable to battle! Starmie wins, which means the victor is the Gym Leader, Misty!" Daisy announced.

"Alright!" Misty cheered. As Misty celebrated another Gym battle victory Daisy looked on, a smile on her face. In her mind this is what Misty needed, something to help her relieve the stress of dealing with all the problems in her life.

"Thank you, Starmie. I can always count on you in a pinch," Misty praised. The Mysterious Pokémon responded happily to Misty's praise, while on the other side of the field the defeated trainer was trying to console his Pokémon.

"It's okay, Stoutland. You were great," he said.

"I'll say he was," Daisy agreed as she and Misty approached him. "There aren't many Pokémon that can go head-to-head with Misty's Gyarados, let alone defeat him."

"R-Really?" the youngster questioned.

"Yeah. Your Stoutland is one impressive Pokémon," Misty commented. Hearing this not only lifted the boy's spirits but those of his Stoutland as well.

"Did you hear that, boy?! They were impressed with us!" he shouted. His Stoutland let out a chorus of happy barks.

"In fact I wouldn't mind battling you myself," Daisy stated. "I'd love it if you came back to challenge us again so I can have a battle with you." Hearing this the boy jumped to his feet, a huge grin on his face.

"You bet!" he said. "Come on, Stoutland! We've got to get stronger!" With the promise of another Gym battle in the future the boy and his Stoutland hurriedly exited the Gym to begin training. Both Misty and Daisy couldn't help but smile.

"I say he'll be back tomorrow," Misty assumed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Daisy agreed. "Still, he seemed to be quite the tough little cookie."

"He was. His Stoutland really surprised me with that Thunder Fang," Misty admitted. "The fact it was strong enough to knock out Gyarados in one shot… that really shocked me, no pun intended."

"I can imagine," Daisy commented. "Well, now that all the challengers have been taken care of what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?"

"Before I do anything I'm heading to the Pokémon Center to get my Pokémon taken care of. They definitely need it after that battle," Misty said.

"I'll take care of things here until you get back," Daisy said. Misty nodded and recalled her Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she called as she headed out of the Gym on her way to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Your Pokémon's energy has been restored, Misty," Nurse Joy said, handing the youngest Waterflower her Poké Balls.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Misty said, taking the Poké Balls and placing them in her bag.

"So, how are things going at the Gym?" Nurse Joy wondered. "Are Lily and Violet…"

"Still as useless as ever? Unfortunately yes, they are," Misty sighed. "I'm really beginning to question whether or not they're still serious about being Gym Leaders."

"Just look on the bright side… at least you still have Daisy," Nurse Joy said.

"True, but there's only so much the two of us can do. If Lily and Violet would take their duties seriously the Gym would be so much better off," Misty said. Nurse Joy shook her head. As a close friend of the Waterflower family it pained her to see what had become of the sisters. Before she could comment on things further the Pokémon Center's videophone went off.

"I'll be right back," she said. As Nurse Joy left to answer the phone Misty thought back on how her life used to be, before the tragedy at Pallet Town. Before then she and her sisters, while not the perfect family, were a lot closer. Now though it was split right down the middle with her and Daisy on one side and Lily and Violet on the other. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she once again hoped that things between the four of them would improve.

"Misty! It's for you!" Nurse Joy called. Misty was a bit confused. The only person who knew she would be at the Pokémon Center was Daisy, and the only reason she'd call is if Misty had a challenger, but since there weren't any more challengers scheduled for the day Misty knew that wasn't the case.

"Instead of standing here wondering I should just go see who it is," she said. She made her way over to the videophone and sat down.

"Misty speaking," she said.

"Hey, Red. How's it going?"

"Gary! This is a surprise," Misty greeted Ash's one time rival now turned Pokémon professor.

"It's been a while," Gary said.

"That it has," Misty agreed. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I called at the Gym and Daisy told me you were at the Pokémon Center," Gary explained. "She also said your last challenger really made you work for that victory."

"He gave me a run for my money, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Misty bragged.

"Now who does that remind me of?" Gary commented.

"I know. I guess a little bit of Ash rubbed off on me during our travels," Misty laughed. There was a brief silence before Misty spoke again.

"So, was this a business call or did you just want to catch up?" she asked.

"Actually, Gramps and I need a favor. We're planning on adding a new Water Pokémon habitat at the ranch and we'd like for you to come and supervise," Gary explained. Misty wasn't expecting this, but the fact Gary called for her specifically spoke volumes about her expertise on Water Pokémon.

"I'd be glad to help, but I'll need to clear things with Daisy first," Misty said.

"That won't be necessary," Gary stated, much to Misty's confusion. "You see, it was Daisy who recommended me ask you this in the first place."

"She did?" Misty inquired.

"Yeah. She said Lily and Violet were still giving you a hard time and coming out to Pallet Town for a while would be the perfect getaway," Gary explained. After hearing Gary's explanation Misty smiled. She should have known Daisy would be looking out for her. She made a mental note to makes sure and thank her when she got back to the Gym.

"In that case I'll head out there right away," Misty said.

"Great. See you when you get here." With that the call was ended.

"Guess it's back to the Gym. I've got a long trip to get ready for." After saying goodbye to Nurse Joy Misty left and headed back towards the Gym to prepare for her trip.

* * *

It took Misty no time at all to get back to the Gym. Along the way she thought about what kind of help she would need to provide. Even though Gary said all she would do was supervise Misty wanted a more hands-on role in the creation of the new Water Pokémon habitat. After all there was nothing she enjoyed more than helping Water Pokémon.

"This will be a nice change of pace," she mused. "Not that I don't enjoy being at the Gym, but it's nice to do something different every now and then." She had just walked up to the front door of the Gym when she heard what sounded like arguing coming from inside.

"Sounds like Lily and Violet sound something to whine about," Misty sighed. She pushed the door opened and was finally able to hear what the argument was about.

"So why is it Misty can leave when she damn well pleases but we can't?! Do you have any idea how unfair that is?!" Lily griped.

"About as unfair as it was for us to take that world cruise and leave Misty here to run the Gym by herself!" Daisy retorted.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault only three of us could go! One of us had to stay behind!" Violet argued.

"That's no excuse for us doing what we did to Misty!" Daisy replied.

"But…"

"This conversation is over!" Daisy declared, interrupting Lily. "I don't want to hear any more of your whining, understand?! Misty is heading to Pallet Town whether you two like it or not!" It made Misty feel good to see Daisy sticking up for her like that, but at the same time she wished things would go back to the way they were, where the only conflicts were those between her and trainers looking to win a Gym badge.

"I'm afraid we're too far gone for those days to ever return," Misty sighed. By now it was clear that she'd have to deal with Lily and Violet before leaving for Pallet Town. Deciding there was no reason to put this off any longer Misty entered the Gym, attracting the attention of her sisters.

"Well, speaking of the 'special sister'," Lily spat.

"Shut it, Lily!" Daisy chastised. "I take it Gary contacted you at the Pokémon Center?"

"Yeah. I'm here to get some of my Pokémon to bring along for the trip," Misty explained.

"Okay. Which ones are you taking?" Daisy wondered. Misty began to think about which ones would be the best to bring along.

"Let's see… I think I'll bring Marill, Gyarados, Staryu, Corsola, Horsea and…"

"Psy…"

"And Psyduck," Misty sighed. She could hear Lily and Violet snickering in the background.

"That Psyduck is pathetic," Violet said.

"This coming from the lazy-ass that wrote the book on being pathetic," Misty spat. Violet was going to respond, but one icy glare from Daisy put an end to that thought.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Daisy inquired.

"I don't think it'll take too long. Professor Oak and Gary know plenty about Pokémon. I figured they just wanted someone who's an expert on Water types to give them some pointers," Misty explained. Daisy figured that made sense, so after helping Misty gather her things for the trip the two headed to the front door.

"You sure you're going to be okay with those two?" Misty asked.

"It's going to take everything I can muster to not beat them senseless, but I'll manage," Daisy replied.

"Okay," Misty replied. "I'll let you know when I've arrived."

"Take care," Daisy said. With that Misty got on her bike and peddled off. She knew it would take her some time to arrive in Pallet Town, enough time for her to think of ways to help Professor Oak and Gary on their project.

* * *

"How's it looking, Misty?"

"Perfect." Just as Misty had figured by the time she arrived the Oaks had much of the new habitat completed.

"That's good. I was afraid it would be a bit more difficult to create the type of habitat we wanted," Gary admitted. "That's why we were relieved when you agreed to help."

"To be honest I was surprised to discover that you wanted to make a swamp-like habitat, but you two really nailed it," Misty said.

"Well you really helped when it came to the finishing touches," Gary praised.

"Glad I could help," Misty replied. Now that the habitat was finished Misty took a look around the ranch. I was just as she remembered. Large open fields, thick wooded areas and plenty of rivers and lakes meant any kind of Pokémon could live here comfortably. And yet, even with all the Pokémon there, the place felt lifeless.

"It's not the same without them here," she sighed. When Ash left Pallet Town his Pokémon went with him. No herd of Tauros roaming through the fields, no Muk to give his usual over affectionate greeting, no Snorlax lounging around in the shade. Without Ash's Pokémon around the ranch seemed to have lost some of its charm.

"Dull, isn't it," Gary commented.

"Yeah, especially without Ash's Pokémon around," Misty agreed. "It just doesn't feel like the same place without them."

"I know what you mean," Gary said.

"I wonder how they're doing," Misty mused.

"Don't know. I'll have to ask Professor Juniper next time I'm in Unova." Unbeknownst to Gary he had Misty's full attention.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gary inquired.

"When I mentioned Ash you said you'd have to ask Professor Juniper when you headed back to Unova," Misty explained. "Does that mean he's in Unova?" Right then Gary realized the mistake he made.

"Oh shit… I said that out loud, didn't I," he groaned.

"Gary… is Ash in Unova?" Misty repeated.

"I… um…"

"Tell me, Gary," Misty demanded.

"I can't. I promised Professor Juniper I'd…"

"Gary… if you don't tell me right now I'm going to send you on a one-way trip to Unova with my mallet," Misty warned. Gary remembered all the stories he had heard of Misty's Mallet of Doom, and he knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he relented.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Misty said.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Let's head to the lab." With Gary leading the way the duo headed towards Professor Oak's lab, where Misty would hopefully finally discover where Ash has been the past five years.

* * *

A verbal mistake on Gary's part may have provided Misty with her first clue in finding out where Ash is. Where will things go from here? is Ash really in Unova? Find out in the next chapter of **Regrets & Redemption**!

Please review


	4. A Clue to His Whereabouts

**Chapter 4: A Clue to His Whereabouts**

Thanks to an accidental slipup by Gary Misty may have gotten her first clue about where Ash has been since the Team Rocket attack on Pallet Town over five years ago. After come persuasion (and a threat from her Mallet of Doom) Misty convinced Gary to reveal what he knew about Ash's whereabouts. However the young Oak convinced Misty to return to the lab before he told her anything.

"So, how long have you known?" Misty inquired as they headed back to the lab.

"I don't know about Gramps, but I only found out a couple of years ago when I ran into him in Unova," Gary replied.

"You met him?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah, I did," Gary answered.

"Did you ask him where he's been staying?" Misty asked.

"I did, but he didn't tell me. He said it was safer if fewer people knew," Gary explained. When she heard that Misty began to wonder about Ash's safety.

"_Safer? Just what the Hell have you gotten yourself into, Ash?"_ Before she could ask Gary that question the two of them arrived at Professor Oak's lab. As they got closer they could see the professor outside with a couple of new trainers.

"Thanks, Professor," the trainers said as they left with their new Pokémon. The elderly professor just waved and smiled.

"Ah, there's nothing like seeing new trainers take the first steps of their new journeys," he said. "Reminds me of the old days." He was about to head back inside when he noticed Gary and Misty approaching.

"Misty. Gary. How's the habitat coming?" he inquired.

"We just finished, Gramps," Gary reported.

"Excellent news. I'm sure the Water Pokémon will be happy to have a new place to call home," Professor Oak said. "I want to thank you again for your help, Misty."

"It was my pleasure," Misty replied.

"Please, come inside. I'm sure you two are exhausted after working so hard." The two of them took Professor Oak up on his offer and followed him inside his lab. As Misty looked around she could see not much had changed. Computers and bookshelves lined the walls, and the tables were loaded down with various research notes. There was, however, something amiss.

"Where's Tracey?" Misty wondered.

"He's running an errand for me in Viridian City," Professor Oak replied. Misty had wanted to see Tracey during her visit, but the fact that he wasn't there meant Professor Oak and Gary were more likely to tell her about Ash.

Can I get you two anything?" Professor Oak offered.

"Actually, Professor, I need some answers," Misty said.

"Answers?" Professor Oak inquired. He wasn't sure what Misty meant, but something in the tone of her voice told him it was a serious matter.

"I'll try to provide the answers you're looking for," the professor said. "Now, what is it you need to know?"

"_Here goes nothing."_ Misty took a deep breath and asked her question.

"Professor… is Ash in Unova?" Judging by his reaction Misty could tell that was not what Professor Oak thought she wanted to know.

"I… don't know why you'd think I'd know," he said. "I have no idea where…"

"Gary told me you may know," Misty interrupted. Professor Oak looked over at his grandson, who looked away in shame.

"Sorry, Gramps. It's just… I didn't mean to let it slip," he apologized.

"In all fairness I kinda pressured him into telling me," Misty admitted. Professor Oak sighed, though it wasn't a sigh of annoyance. Rather, it was a sigh of amazement.

"It's alright. I knew it would come out sooner or later, and I know how persuasive Misty can be," he admitted. With that cleared up he turned his attention to Misty.

"Suppose I tell you he is in Unova. What would you do then?" he inquired.

"The only thing I could do… go find him," Misty answered.

"And what if he doesn't want to be found? Then what?" Professor Oak said. That was something the young Waterflower hadn't considered. She was so focused on finding out where Ash was that she never considered the fact that he may not have wanted to be found in the first place. The doubts creeping into her mind were slowly wakening her resolve. It appeared as though her search for Ash would end shortly after it begun. However…

"I… I don't care," she said. "I don't care if he wants to be found or not. I'm tired of worrying about him! I'm tired of wondering whether he's safe or not! I'm… I'm tired of feeling alone…" The sounds of a lonely heart echoed loudly in Misty's words. It was clear to Professor Oak that this was more about Misty reuniting herself with her childhood friend and less about just finding him. With that in mind he walked over to one of his computers and began typing away.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell her where Ash is?!" Gary griped. With Professor Oak seemingly not interested in Misty's plight anymore it seemed that the young Waterflower would leave without finding any answers.

"When you get to Unova seek out Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. She'll tell you where Ash is. I'll call ahead to let her know you're coming," Professor Oak suddenly said. He then walked over and handed Misty a plane ticket.

"P-Professor," Misty stuttered.

"And when you do find Ash, tell him I said hello," he added with a smile, which Misty reciprocated.

"I-I will! Thank you!" Misty wasted no time rushing out of the lab to prepare for her trip to the Unova region, leaving the two professors behind.

"You think she'll be able to find him?" Gary wondered.

"If anyone can it's her," Professor Oak answered.

* * *

After leaving the lab Misty rushed to the port where the seaplane she would take to Unova was docked. Since there was still some time before the plane would depart she found a videophone and called home. Thankfully Daisy answered, and when the eldest Waterflower heard the news she was almost as excited as Misty was.

"Misty, that's great!" Daisy exclaimed. "This is the first big lead anyone's had in finding him in, like, ever!"

"I know! I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it," Misty replied.

"So I guess this means you're heading to Unova now, right?" Daisy assumed.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be heading back to help you with the Gym and all," Misty apologized.

"Oh no. Don't you dare think about coming back here," Daisy declared. Misty was a bit confused by what Daisy just said, but before she could question her Daisy continued.

"You finally know where Ash is and there's no way I'm letting you pass this opportunity up," she declared. "You're going to Unova to find him. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

"But what about Lily and Violet? What are they going to say once they find out?" Misty asked.

"Who gives a damn," Daisy answered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Misty agreed.

**ATTENTION! FLIGHT 42 BOUND FOR NUVEMA TOWN IN UNOVA WILL BE DEPARTING IN 10 MINUTES!**

"That's my flight," Misty said.

"Alright then. Take care, sis," Daisy said.

"I'll call you once I get to Unova," Misty promised. She quickly ended the call and headed for the seaplane. Once she was onboard she quickly found her seat. While waiting for everyone else she thought about what she would find once she arrived in Unova. As she was occupied with her thoughts the remaining passengers boarded the plane. Shortly after that the plane left the port. Once it had built up sufficient speed it took to the skies. Misty glanced out the window and watched as Kanto became smaller the further away she got.

"There's no telling how long this trip will take. Might as well get some sleep before I arrive." Misty closed her eyes and let sleep take over as she awaited the plane's arrival in Unova.

* * *

**ATTENTION, PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE LANDING IN NUVEMA TOWN, UNOVA SHORTLY! WE THANK YOU FOR FLYING PELLIPER AIRLINES!**

Misty's eyes fluttered open as the announcement repeated itself. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she did know that she was only a few short minutes away from her destination. Looking out the plane window she could see a large land mass growing larger with each passing second.

"That's Unova down there," she said. As the plane grew closer to the mainland the excitement of exploring a new land began to fill Misty. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Pretty soon, though, she began to think about what to do once she departed.

"I'll have to find out where Professor Juniper's lab is," she said. "Maybe I should have asked Professor Oak about that before I left his lab." Within minutes the plane landed and docked at the pier. As soon as the plane was docked and the passengers given leave to disembark Misty made her way off as quickly as she could. Looking around the Kanto native noticed that, aside from the unique species of Pokémon, there didn't appear to be much difference between Unova and Kanto.

"Of course this is just first appearance, and those can be deceiving," Misty commented. "Still, this looks like a really nice place." She could have looked around at the scenery for ages, but she had business to attend to.

"Gotta find Professor Juniper's lab." She looked around to find some kind of sign pointing to the lab, but unfortunately there weren't any. That left Misty with only one option. Looking around she soon spotted someone who she hoped could tell her where she needed to go.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where Professor Juniper's lab is?" she asked.

"Sure. Just follow the road and it'll be one your right. You can't miss it." After saying thanks Misty took off down the road. In her mind the sooner she got to Professor Juniper's lab the sooner she would find out where Ash was.

* * *

"This must be Professor Juniper's lab." Just as she had been told the lab was hard to miss. Just like Professor Oak's lab it was a rather large building, but unlike his the front was lined with large windows that allowed people to see inside. Looking inside she could see various table and computers lining the walls.

"Well, might as well she if she's in." Misty walked up to the glass doors. Once they opened she stepped inside.

"Hello? Professor Juniper? Are you here?" she called.

"I'll be with you in a second!" a woman's voice replied. Moments later a young woman walked into the room.

"Sorry I wasn't here to greet you," she apologized. "I'm Professor Juniper. How may I help you?"

"I'm Misty. Professor Oak said you'd be expecting me," Misty explained.

"Ah, yes. He did call ahead about you," Professor Juniper said. "He also told me why you're here." Right then the mood took a slightly serious turn.

"I have to find him. Now that I'm this close I just have to," Misty declared.

"And you're sure he'll want to see you?" Professor Juniper questioned. "He's been in isolation for many years now."

"I don't care. I'll find him whether he likes it or not," the young Waterflower said.

"And then what? What do you plan to do after you find him?" Professor Juniper asked.

"The only thing I can do… bring him back home," Misty replied.

"And if he doesn't want to come home? Then what?" the professor continued.

"Then I keep trying," Misty answered. Professor Juniper noticed a familiar determination in Misty's eyes and in her voice.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Ash," she commented.

"Guess some of him rubbed off on me during our travels," Misty confessed. The two women shared a brief laugh together.

"Okay, I'll tell you where you can find Ash," Professor Juniper announced. Misty could barely contain her excitement as she watched Professor Juniper pull out a map of the Unova region. She spread the map out on a nearby table and pointed to a city on the southern end of the mainland.

"There. That's where you have to go to find him," she said.

"Where's that?" Misty asked.

"Castelia City, one of the largest cities in the entire Unova region," Professor Juniper replied.

"And that's where he is?" Misty inquired.

"Not exactly. He actually lives on an island. You'll need to take a boat there from Castelia City to reach him, unless you have a Flying type Pokémon," Professor Juniper explained. Unfortunately for Misty she didn't.

"Then your only choice is to reach Castelia City and take a boat," Professor Juniper said.

"Well there's a problem with that," Misty announced.

"What's that?" Professor Juniper inquired.

"I have no idea how to get to Castelia City from here," Misty said. That was the one thing neither woman had considered. Misty wasn't from the Unova region so she didn't know how to get around from one city to another.

"If only you had a guide," Professor Juniper mused. Then, as if on cue, the doors to the lab opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Hi, Professor!"

"Iris!" Misty gasped.

"Huh? Misty? What are you doing here?" the budding Dragon master asked. Professor Juniper hadn't expected Iris to show up when she did, so she didn't have an excuse ready. Fortunately for her Misty was on the ball.

"Professor Oak sent me here on an errand for him," she lied. "He wanted me to take a look at the different habitats for Water Pokémon in the Unova region."

"Oh. Why could he come himself?" Iris wondered.

"He has a lot of work backed up at the lab, so he sent me," Misty said. "Also, since I'm looking to become a Water Pokémon master I figured this would help me just as much as I'm helping him." Misty hoped Iris would buy her story, and thankfully she did.

"Sounds like you've got some work ahead of you," Iris commented. "Is there anything I can do to help?" A golden opportunity had just been dropped into Misty's lap, and she knew it.

"Actually, I need to head to Castelia City, but I don't know the way. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there from here, would you?" Misty wondered.

"Sure I do. I went there with Ash when he traveled through Unova," Iris said. "If you want I'd be happy to show you the way."

"That would be wonderful," Misty replied.

"By the way, Iris, brought you out here?" Professor Juniper wondered.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by and say hello," Iris explained.

"Well it's a good thing you did," Professor Juniper admitted.

"I'll say it was," Misty agreed.

"So, shall we get going?" Iris asked. Misty nodded and followed the Unova native out of the lab.

"See you, Professor! I'll make sure to make my next visit a longer one!" Iris called.

"I'll hold you to that, Iris!" the professor replied. "And good luck on your task, Misty!"

"Thanks!" Misty responded. After saying their goodbyes to Professor Juniper Iris and Misty continued on out of Nuvema Town.

"It's a long way to Castelia City from here," Iris stated.

"That's fine by me," Misty replied. "It'll give us some time to examine some Water Pokémon habitats."

"In that case I can show you all the best spots along the way." While Iris pointed out the best habitats for Water Pokémon in the area Misty's mind was on her eventual arrival in Castelia City, and her next step in finding Ash.

* * *

Thanks to input from Professors Oak and Juniper Misty now knows where to go to find Ash. With Iris guiding her she makes her way to Castelia City. Will she find him, and what will she do if she does? Find out in the next chapter of **Regrets & Redemption**!

Please review


	5. Mistaken Identity?

Some of you may have noticed me promoting a fellow author in one of my other stories. For those who didn't his name is **Carlo Santos**, an outstanding author who has in my opinion some of the best stories on the site. I urge anyone who enjoys my stories to give his a try as well. In my opinion they are much better than mine, so you know they're worth checking out.

**Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity?**

"We're almost there, Misty. As soon as we cross this bridge we'll be in Castelia City." The girls' trip through southeast Unova had been an enjoyable one so far. After passing through Pinwheel Forest they found themselves on the final stretch to Castelia City, and Misty couldn't have been happier.

"That's great news," Misty said. "The sooner we get to Castelia City the sooner I can call Professor Oak about my findings."

"Did you discover something interesting?" Iris wondered.

"Well, from what I can tell the habitats for Water Pokémon here aren't much different than those found in Kanto," Misty replied.

"That's not surprising. After all more Pokémon from other regions have been spotted here in Unova in larger numbers over the past few years," Iris explained.

"And I noticed more than a few of them are… Bug types," Misty groaned.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I never would have imagined you were afraid of Bug Pokémon," Iris admitted.

"They're one of my biggest fears," Misty said. "Just the thought of them is enough to send shivers down my spine."

"Did Ash ever catch any when you traveled with him?" Iris wondered.

"He did. The first Pokémon he captured was a Caterpie, and at first I was terrified of him. But once he evolved into a Butterfree I was okay with him," Misty replied.

"Was that his only one?" Iris asked.

"No. He also caught a Heracross. Strangely enough I didn't freak out over him catching Heracross," Misty commented.

"Well I know while he was in Unova he caught a Sewaddle that's now a Leavanny," Iris said. "So that gives him two Bug types."

"Yeah," Misty agreed.

"At least he doesn't have any Ice types," Iris commented. Misty looked at her.

"You mean he never mentioned his Glalie?" she questioned. At the mention of a Glalie Iris froze up and looked at Misty fearfully.

"G-Glalie? He has a G-Glalie?" she stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no," Misty assumed.

"No, he never said anything about having a Glalie!" Iris shrieked. "I didn't think he had any Ice types!"

"Well as far as I know Glalie is his only one, so you don't have to worry," Misty said.

"As long as he keeps it away from me," Iris stated. Misty continued to look at the budding Dragon master.

"_She's just as bad with Ice types as I am with Bug types,"_ she mused. She was snapped out of her train of thought when Iris shouted excitedly and looked up ahead of them.

"Look there! I can see Castelia City!" she exclaimed. Misty looked ahead. Through the thick fog she could barely make out the tall buildings that signified Castelia City.

"Looks like we're just about there," she assumed.

"Not really. We've still got the rest of this bridge to go," Iris corrected.

"That shouldn't take too long," Misty retorted. "Just how much further do we have to walk?" Iris brought a hand to her chin as she began to think.

"Well, considering we're not even halfway yet I'd say…"

"Not halfway?!" Misty interrupted. "Just how long is this damn bridge?!"

"Skyarrow Bridge is the longest in the entire Unova region. If I had to judge on its distance… I'd put it around one mile," Iris explained.

"A mile?!" Misty griped. "We've got to walk an entire mile to get to the other side?!"

"Roughly. I may be off by a few feet, but I'd put it in that range," Iris figured. Misty let out a long, tired sigh.

"What I wouldn't give for my bike right now," she groaned.

* * *

"Finally!" After for what seemed like an eternity Misty and Iris reached Castelia City. Iris looked no worse for wear, but Misty was exhausted.

"I can't believe that wore you out. I thought you used to travel with Ash all over the world," she said.

"I… did… but that was… years ago," Misty panted. "I've been… busy at the Gym… for about ten years now."

"Sounds like you need to get out more," Iris commented.

"Easier said than done," Misty replied.

"If you say so," Iris said. "So, I guess this is where we part ways."

"You're heading back to the Village of Dragons?" Misty questioned.

"Yeah. I've got some things I need to take care of," Iris explained.

"Oh. Thanks for bringing me this far," Misty said.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed the time we spent together," Iris replied. The two girls bid each other farewell before going their separate ways. Now that she was on her own Misty decided her first course of action would be to find the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, Misty. Let's get searching." She headed deeper into the city, searching for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching Misty finally arrived at the Pokémon Center. As soon as she walked in through the double doors she found the nearest booth and collapsed on a bench.

"Man, I'm beat," she panted. Castelia City was much larger than she expected, and finding the Center took much longer than she anticipated. She spent a few minutes giving her tired feet some much needed rest, during which she thought about the best course of action to finding Ash.

"Now that I'm here I should start asking if anyone's seen him," she said to herself. "Nurse Joy would be the obvious first person to ask." She got back to her feet and headed for the desk. As she approached she almost bumped into a trainer who had just picked up his Pokémon.

Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going," the trainer replied. Upon hearing his voice Misty looked up. The trainer was a man and had a Pikachu riding on his shoulder. He wore sunglasses which made it difficult for Misty to determine his identity, but there was something about his voice and the Pikachu that piqued her interest.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Do I… know you?" she inquired.

"I don't believe so," he replied.

"I see. It's just that I'm here looking for someone and you remind me of him," Misty explained.

"I tend to get that a lot," the trainer replied. "With all the people who pass through here on a daily basis there are those who think they've seen me before."

"Oh," Misty said. She felt a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't who you thought I was," the trainer said.

"No, it's not your fault," Misty told him.

"I hope you find who you are looking for." He bid farewell to Misty and headed out of the Pokémon Center. As he left his Pikachu looked back at the Cerulean City Gym Leader. His eyes had a look of longing in them as the doors shut behind them. Now that he was gone Misty continued on towards the front desk where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"May I help you?" the nurse offered.

"I was wondering if you could help me find someone," Misty replied.

"I'll do my best. Who are you looking for?" Nurse Joy inquired. Misty then reached into her bag and pulled out a photo. It was one of her, Ash and Brock after they had returned to Pallet Town after one of the League tournaments.

"I'm looking for this boy," Misty said, pointing to Ash. "He's much older now than when this picture was taken, so I don't know if he even looks the same now." Nurse Joy looked at the photo.

"I may be wrong, but he looks a lot like Mason," she commented.

"Mason? Who's he?" Misty wondered.

"Mason Cruz. He's a trainer who frequently comes to Castelia City," Nurse Joy answered. "He's well-liked by everyone here. He's always helping out people in need around the city."

"_Sounds a lot like Ash,"_ Misty mused. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He just left. I think you may have passed him when you came in." Upon hearing that Misty's eyes grew wide.

"_That guy with the Pikachu I bumped into!"_ She thanked the nurse for her help and dashed out of the Pokémon Center. Once she was outside she looked around to see where the trainer had gone, but unfortunately she found no trace of him anywhere.

"Ah damnit! I missed him!" she swore. She was about to head back inside when she was approached by a young boy.

"Excuse me, miss," he called.

"What can I do for you, little boy?" Misty asked. The boy handed Misty a sheet of paper. She took it and looked to the boy with a curious expression.

"I was told to give this to you," he explained. Misty looked at the sheet of paper and saw that it was a letter.

**Head to the Cruise Dock and present this letter to the ship captain there.**

On the bottom of the letter was the paw print of a Pokémon. This left Misty more confused than she already was.

"_Who sent me this, and why would they want me to head to the docks?"_ Those questions and more floated around in her head. She figured the only way she'd get any answers was to head to the dock the letter had mentioned.

"Do you know where I can find the Cruise Dock?" she asked the boy.

"Sure. It's the one right across from the Pokémon Center," the boy replied. Misty thanked him for the information and headed in the direction he mentioned. It was a relatively short walk to the docks. They stretched along the city's southern edge with numerous piers with ships of all shapes and sized docked. Looking ahead Misty saw a pier in front of her where a small ship was docked. A short man in a sailor's uniform stood by the vessel.

"That must be where I'm supposed to go," she assumed. She approached the dock and called out to the sailor, getting his attention.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he asked.

"Are you this ship's captain?" Misty inquired.

"Aye, that I am," he confirmed. "Captain Wade's the name. And you are?"

"I'm Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City in the Kanto region," she replied.

"My, you're a long way from home, miss. What brings you all the way out here to Unova?" he asked.

"I'm searching for someone, and I was hoping you'd be able to help me. Misty then showed him the letter she received. Wade took one look at it and nodded.

"Ah, looks like old Mason wants to meet you," he commented.

"_Mason? He's just the guy I'm looking for,"_ she mused.

"Come on aboard, miss. I'll take you to him," Wade said.

"Thank you," Misty said. She followed Wade onto his boat, and moments later the two of them departed.

"So, just where are we going?" Misty wondered.

"To Mason's home," Wade answered.

"You mean he doesn't live in Castelia City?" Misty questioned.

"No, he just visits from time to time. He lives on an island not far from the city, though," Wade replied.

"Oh. Does he live alone?" Misty inquired. Wade took some time to think before answering.

"Well, he has his Pokémon there to keep him company, but as far as other people I don't think so," he responded.

"He must get lonely living all by himself," Misty commented.

"If he is lonely then he hides it well," Wade said. As the trip continued Misty began to think about what kind of man this Mason Cruz was. If he was the same person she bumped into at the Pokémon Center then Wade was right about him hiding his loneliness.

"Ah, I see his island now," Wade announced. Looking ahead Misty saw an island coming into view.

"We should be there shortly." As Misty watched the island grow larger she began to feel her nerves getting the best of her. Just what did Mason want with her, and why did he want her to come to him?

"I'll find out soon enough," she said.

* * *

Minutes later Misty was standing on a dock on the island. Looking around she took note of the fact that the dock wasn't as large as the ones she saw in Castelia City, meaning that it wasn't meant for large ships.

"Guess he doesn't get many visitors, or maybe he doesn't want many," Misty commented.

"I'll be heading back to Castelia City now. Have Mason give me a call when you're ready to head back," Wade called.

"I will, and thanks." Misty waved farewell to Wade as he sailed his ship back to the mainland, leaving Misty to continue the trip to Mason on her own. She barely took a few steps when she heard someone calling out to her.

"Excuse me? Are you the one Mason was expecting?" Misty turned to the voice and was surprised to see a young girl approaching her.

"_I though Wade said he lived alone. So who is this girl and why is she here?"_ she wondered.

"Mason told me to expect someone to come. Are you who he's talking about?" the girl asked.

"Y-Yes… Yes, I am," Misty answered. She handed the girl the letter and let her look it over.

"Hmm… Yup, this is his handwriting alright," the girl confirmed. "Follow me. I'll take you to him." With a word of thanks Misty followed the girl as she led the Cerulean City Gym Leader deeper into the island. Along the way Misty looked around and noticed numerous Pokémon living there, some she recognized from other regions.

"Are all these Pokémon Mason's?" she asked.

"Mostly. There are a few wild Pokémon that live here, but most of the Pokémon here are his," the girl explained. Misty continued to look at the Pokémon. Over time something started to look strange to her.

_"These Pokémon… why do they look so familiar to me?"_ she wondered.

"Well, we're here!" Misty was snapped out of her thoughts by the announcement they had arrived at their destination. Head of them was a small two-story house. Misty took one look at the house and gasped.

"_T-That house… it looks exactly like…"_ Before Misty could finish her thought process the girl walked up the front door and went inside.

"Come on in. I'll let Mason know you're here," she said. Misty followed her inside. She looked around and was once again shocked by what she saw.

"_Even the inside,"_ she thought.

"Mason! Your guest is here!" the girl called.

"I'll be right there!" It was the same voice she heard in the Pokémon Center, meaning that she was finally going to meet the man who Nurse Joy spoke so highly of back in Castelia City. As she waited a yellow blur sped into the room and jumped into her arms. Looking down she saw the same Pikachu she had seen in the Pokémon Center.

"Pikachupi!" Misty gasped. There was only one Pikachu that had ever called her that. The Mouse Pokémon looked up, his eyes staring into hers.

"P… Pikachu? Is that… really you?" she asked. The Pokémon responded by licking her cheek. Overjoyed Misty wrapped her arms around the Pokémon and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Pikachu! It is you!" she exclaimed. A happy "Cha!" came from the equally excited Pikachu. After a few seconds Misty loosened her hug.

"Wait! If you're here then that means…" Before she could finish the same trainer she met in the Pokémon Center appeared. Misty looked up and saw he was no longer wearing his sunglasses, meaning she could finally see his face. What she saw nearly brought her to tears.

"He was really looking forward to seeing you again… as was I." Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms as she ran forward and dove into the open arms of an old friend.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Ash!" she cried. "I missed you so much!" Ash held Misty in his arms, letting her release all the emotions she had built up inside of her.

"I missed you too, Misty," he replied. It was a reunion long overdue, but nearly ten years after their journey together ended, and five years after he vanished from the remains of his once-time hometown, Misty had finally found Ash.

* * *

Five years is a long time to be apart, but none of that matters now. Misty has found Ash, but now where do things go from here? Find out in the next chapter of **Regrets & Redemption**!

Please review


End file.
